gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Bridge
Chinatown Fishmarket South Humboldt River Hove Beach Firefly Projects |map = BrokerBridge-GTAIV-Map.png |map_caption = Broker Bridge (red) on the Liberty City map. }}The Broker Bridge is a cable-stayed suspension bridge in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, connecting the boroughs of Algonquin and Broker in Liberty City Description ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is the southernmost crossing of the Humboldt River, south of the Algonquin Bridge. The geography of the bridge (Broker Side) is similar to the Verazanno-Narrows Bridge but on the Algonquin side, it's in the similar location as the Brooklyn Bridge's northern terminus. The Broker Bridge in GTA IV carries vehicles and pedestrians only. Vehicles access the bridge via the on-ramps on Masterson Street or directly from the Broker Bridge Approach Expressway, while pedestrians must climb up many flights of stairs on the massive stone foundations, accessible from Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach at the Broker end, and just north of Pier 45 in Fishmarket South at the Algonquin end. Vehicles occupy two dual-lanes of traffic, while pedestrians use an elevated walkway in the middle. At night, the bridge is lit up with orange lights along the main cables. The tops of the towers are also lit up with red lights on each corner, amber lights on the east-bound traffic side, and white on the west-bound traffic side. The main suspension tower lights light up slightly earlier than the cable lights. Underneath the bridge is a skate park with several half and quarter pipes. A Flying Rat is located on the skate park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Largely the same in GTA Chinatown Wars, the bridge connects Algonquin and Broker from Fishmarket South to Hove Beach. Unlike GTA IV, the center walkway is no longer accessible and is not seen with pedestrians crossing it. The bridge also features three suspension towers as oppose to GTA IV, and the real life counterpart, which features two. History According to the documentary, A History of Liberty City, construction began on the Broker Bridge after Broker residents complained of how rowing across the Humboldt River to and from Broker and Algonquin was abysmal. Manic-depressives had also complained that there was nothing tall enough in Liberty City to jump off of to commit suicide. Construction of the bridge caused organized crime to boom, and residents were given a new place to dump bodies. Similar to its real-life counterpart, wherein the Brooklyn Bridge was the site of the first bridge suicide. The bridge was built before the American Civil War while its real-life counterpart, the Brooklyn Bridge, was completed in 1883, 18 years after the Civil War finished. Inside Drusilla's, Ray Boccino's restaurant, during cutscenes, an old picture of the Broker Bridge can be seen. Tavell Clinton, from Los Santos, sprayed CGF on the bridge according to his Lifeinvader page in 2013. Influence It is based on the Brooklyn Bridge in New York City, although its approach arches on the Algonquin side are based on the approach arch of the Manhattan Bridge, which is also replicated in game as the Algonquin Bridge. Intersections Collectibles *Three Flying Rats. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' GTAIV-Screenshot1.jpg|Niko, Packie and Derrick watch a burning Securicar in front of the Broker Bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot2.jpg|Niko creeping across the bridge on a rainy night. GTAIV-Screenshot3.jpg|View of the Broker Bridge looking east towards Broker. GTAIV-Screenshot4.jpg|A Police Maverick tailing a train with the bridge in the background during For the Man Who Has Everything. GTAIV-Screenshot5.jpg|A train passes under the Broker Bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot6.jpg|The Broker Bridge with Hove Beach in the foreground, becoming one of the most recognizable screenshots of GTA IV. GTAIV-Screenshot7.jpg|LCPD Predator's pursue Niko in a Tropic under the bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot8.jpg|A Police Maverick shines its spotlight on wanted Niko with the Broker Bridge in the background. GTAIV-Screenshot9.jpg|'Broker Bridge' with Niko in the foreground. GTAIV-Screenshot10.jpg|Ditto. GTAIV-Screenshot11.jpg|Niko in a stolen Police Cruiser along the bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot12.jpg|Niko climbing onto the bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot13.jpg|Niko walking away from a Faction in Firefly Projects, with the Broker Bridge in view. GTAIV-Screenshot14.jpg|A Comet speeds through busy traffic on the bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot15.jpg|Niko stood on the pulpit of a Reefer overlooking the Broker Bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot16.jpg|'Broker Bridge' seen from Outlook Park at sunset. GTAIV-Screenshot17.jpg|Niko in front of the bridge. GTAIV-Screenshot18.jpg|Perpendicular looking south from Hove Beach. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-HoveBeach.png|As seen from Hove Beach. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-Stairways.png|Stairways in Fishmarket South. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-StairwaysBottom.png|Bottom of the stairways. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-StairwaysInterior.png|Inside the stairway. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-Landing.png|The landing passing over Borlock Road. BrokerBridge-GTAIV-StairwaysTop.png|At the top of the stairways, facing towards Broker. BrokerBridgeSkatePark-GTAIV.png|The skate park underneath the bridge in Fishmarket South. BrokerBridge-GTA4-Algonquinapproacharches.jpg|The Broker Bridge's Algonquin approach arches in Chinatown, GTA IV. BrokerBridge-GTA4.jpg Cj note.png|The Broker Bridge seen on a dollar bill. GTAIV 2012-08-19 20-57-25-66.jpg|Aerial view of the Broker Bridge. Broker bridge.jpg|A lower view of the Broker Bridge in Grand Theft Auto IV. BrokerBridge-GTA4-deckdesign.jpg|The deck design of the bridge, with an elevated walkway and two dual-lane roadways, GTA IV. PeepThatShit-GTAIV-SoakInTheSights-BrokerBridge.png|'Broker Bridge' on Peep That Shit's "Soak in the Sights" section. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' BrokerBridge-Model-GTACW.jpg|In-game model of the Broker Bridge in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Broker_Bridge-GTACW.png|In-game rendition of the Broker Bridge in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. BrokerBridge-GTACW.png|The Broker Bridge at the Algonquin end in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trivia * Although the bridge is blocked to traffic from the start of the game (to be unlocked as the game progresses), the pedestrian walkway above is not. It is therefore possible to walk across the bridge and enter Algonquin from the very start of the game. Doing so, however, results in a 6-star wanted level (although NPCs are allowed to cross the boundaries without the apparent penalty). Navigation }}de:Broker Bridge es:Puente Broker fr:Broker Bridge pl:Broker Bridge pt:Broker Bridge ru:Брокерский мост sv:Broker Bridge Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Bridge, Broker Bridge, Broker Bridge, Broker Bridge, Broker Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Bridges in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker